Finest Hour
by sarabeth1
Summary: What happens when the team goes out for a night of barhopping? *Mostly Keenler, with some Aram and Samar* **THERE IS NOW A PART 2*** the team is at it again...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a little different than what I normally write. I was listening to Gavin DeGraw's Finest Hour song and the idea of the team going out for a wild night on the town popped in to my head. So, here you go..._

* * *

 **FINEST HOUR**

He wasn't quite sure how he ended up here tonight. Somehow he was talked in to going out for drinks with Liz, Aram and Samar. It was Saturday night and the bar was slammed. The four of them were huddled around a small table actually enjoying themselves. They were in their street clothes and Ressler was more himself outside of his suit. The suit was the job and contrary to popular belief he wasn't the job 24/7. Liz ordered another round of shots and the four of them downed them. He had to admit he was shocked that Aram was keeping up with them. He just assumed he was a lightweight.

"This stuff is horrible," Aram said after doing the latest shot.

"Oh, you are wuss," Samar chuckled.

"My face is numb," Liz giggled.

"Do you feel this?" Ressler asked as he pinched her face.

"Nope." Liz smiled as she took a sip of her beer. "I feel gooood."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. Yep, she was on her way to a good drunk. Looking at Aram's eyes he was on his way too. Not, Ressler though. He was smart enough not to get wasted in public. Or so he told himself.

"Hey, I know this great place just a block up," Samar started as she set her empty glass down.

"Let's check it out," Liz suggested.

"I'm going to take a leak," Ressler blurted.

Not waiting for anyone to say anything he made his way to the restroom. There was an attractive blonde he walked by on his way. When he came back out she was still there and if he wasn't mistaken she was giving him "the look". He felt a hand on his arm as he passed her table. She was smiling at him while her friend tried to look anywhere but at them.

"Hey handsome, want to join us?"

Oh, did he ever. He smiled a shit eating grin and grabbed the nearest available stool. The alcohol already causing a lack in judgement because he would never just sit down with some random girl while Liz was around. No way. Not with the way he really felt about her. But the alcohol was really liberating. His phone buzzed and he read the text from Liz saying to get his ass back over to their table or else. He set the phone down on the table and stole a quick glance.

Liz and Samar were shooting him dirty looks. Mostly Liz. Samar was nodding to the door. And Aram. Oh, Aram was giving him a thumbs up. When he looked down to the table he saw his phone was gone. Oh, shit. Where did it go?

"It looks your friends are ready to head out," the blonde said as she handed him back the phone. "Name's Brandy. Call me." And she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Nice to meet you Brandy." Ressler pulled away from her and joined his friends. "And that Aram, is how you do it." He was grinning then abruptly stopped when he saw Liz. "I mean if you like blondes named Brandy. She tasted like stale cigarettes." He then turned to Aram and shook his no as if saying that kiss was great.

"Man whore. Donald Ressler is a man whore!" Liz yelled as loud as she could.

His only response was pushing her out of the bar with Samar leading the way. She was giggling and having issues walking in a straight line. Ressler couldn't help but find her extremely adorable. When they passed an outdoor food vendor she put the brakes on it and he walked right in to her. The man was selling slices of pizza and Liz was trying to ask him what kinds.

"He's a street vendor. I'm sure it's like cheese and pepperoni," Ressler said. He pulled out some money and bought her a slice of cheese. "Here you lush."

"I could just kiss you right now!" Liz took a big bite of her pizza as they walked a few more bars up. "Want a bite? I know you do. I'm so hungry but I'll share. Thanks for buying it by the way. That was really nice of you. Do you want a bite? Here, take a bite." She was going a mile a minute.

Just to humor her he took a bite of the offered pizza. She was a hyper silly drunk which was fine by Ressler. Last girl he was out with who got drunk was a sad drunk. She just cried and cried. But, Liz was fun. Aram was the same. He sent up a silent thank you for small favors. And Samar, that girl must bleed alcohol because she wasn't the least bit affected. He still couldn't believe that he was convinced to go bar hopping. With his co-workers no less. He hadn't gone bar hopping since his college days.

"I think they are going to hook up tonight," Liz whispered as Samar and Aram entered the bar. "The tension is killing me."

"God, I know!" He responded a little too loud. "It's like they are undressing each other every time they look at each other." He jumped when he took his eyes off Liz and found Samar looking at them.

"You would know." Samar pulled Liz's hand to follow her to the back.

A band was playing where Samar had pulled them to. They were a 80s cover band she told them. She told him and Aram to grab drinks while she and Liz began to dance. When they made their way back to the front of the stage the girls were nowhere to be found. He looked to the left where a few ladies were dancing on a raised platform. Then to his right where there was a similar platform and there he found them. Liz and Samar dancing to "Rock Me Amadeus". They way Liz was bouncing to the music was enough to drive him laugh. She was bouncing side to side with her left hand in the air. Her head was bent down and her hair was flopping with each bop.

"You think they will go all "Coyote Ugly" and dance on the bar? I'm not sure I'll be able to look at them the same on Monday."

"No. I don't think they will dance on the bar." Ressler looked up to Liz again when she caught his eye he handed her the beer he got for her.

"Thanks!" she screamed down at him. She was still dancing and he wasn't sure how she had the energy in her. "Don't let Red know I was dancing up here. He'd be soooo mad."

"Screw Red."

"You screwed Red?" Samar yelled over the band.

"She screwed Red?" Aram asked with wide eyes. He flinched when Ressler slapped him upside the head.

They listened to the band play a few more songs before Liz jumped down from the platform and stumbled in to his arms. Samar had a more graceful landing. Things were starting to get hazy for Ressler and he decide to admit defeat. He was drunk. Not full on drunk but just at that sweet spot where you have two options. One, stop drinking and enjoy the buzz while you have it or continue drinking and wake up in the morning with a screaming headache and wondering what the hell happened last night. He decided to stop drinking.

That was until they exited the bar and found a limo parked in front of the doors. No one thought anything of it until Raymond Reddington jumped out of the limo. An amused smile on his face as he took the foursome. Great, just what the needed.

"Oh wonderful, perfect timing." He held the door to the limo and motioned for them to get in. "I hope you don't mind me crashing the party but no one is in any condition to drive…," he couldn't continue because Ressler started on him.

"No one was going to drive. I planned on taking the subway," he said.

"Same!" Aram put his hand in the air.

"Splitting a cab," Liz added pointing to Samar. "I mean I could be persuaded to accept a ride from you if that thing is fully stocked."

"With only the best." Red smiled.

And that was how they ended up drinking with the Concierge of Crime. He had a driver and Dembe was already in the back by the divider that separated the driver from them. He said something to the driver then nodded to Red. It was a good thing Red was around because the thoughts swirling in his mind about Liz were getting out of control. And if anything could get his mind out of the gutter it would be the idea of saying something or acting on something with Liz around Red. He'd end up dead buried where no one could find him.

"Another beer Donald?" Red offered. "You do look so relaxed." He turned to Liz. "Wouldn't you agree Lizzie?"

"Yep." Liz hiccupped then giggled. She giggled a lot. Like a school girl. "I like relaxed Ressler. No frowny faces. No, sir."

The limo halted and Red announced they arrived at a "splendid little club that had aviation cocktails to die for". Ressler could only imagine what kind of place they were just about to enter. The music was loud and pulsating through his body. It was not Red's scene. It couldn't be. Dembe led them up to the VIP area overlooking the dance floor where people were grinding on each other. When they sat down at their table with a U-shaped arrangement Ressler found himself in between Liz and Samar.

"Shots!" Red called out as the waitress set out enough for all of them and another dropped off everyone's favorite drinks. "To the team!" he said as he downed his.

Ressler felt something on his neck and when he looked he saw Liz out of the corner of his eye move her head away. "Did you just sniff me?"

"You smell nice. Have I ever told you that?"

You look hot, have I ever told you that? Ressler thought to himself.

"No. You haven't." The shot he just took along with the beer he found himself sipping was a guarantee he'd passed the sweet spot and tomorrow morning was going to be ugly. He knew better but then said to hell with it and leaned in and sniffed her neck. "You smell nice."

Aram announced he needed to "get his groove on" and dragged Samar to the dance floor. Ressler was getting antsy and couldn't stand sitting still but he also didn't feel like dancing. And he could feel Red's eyes on him. Before he could wonder why Red was staring at him he felt Liz pushing him out the booth. She told Red they'd be back before grabbing his hand and leading him to front of the bar.

"I can't enjoy myself with Red around," she said, having to stand on her tip toes up so he could hear her. "Wanna leave? Party of two?"

Ressler gulped and licked his lips. What was she suggesting? "Party of two?"

"Yeah, you and me. There's a bar more up our alley two blocks down."

He just nodded. Together they made their way out of the club. The cool wind hitting him in the face perking him up but not helping contain the excitement of being alone with Liz. Speaking of Liz, she was currently tugging on his back asking for a piggy back ride. What the hell. He helped her up and that was how they made their way to the bar Liz suggested. Once outside the door they both saw how crowded it was.

"I have beer at my place. And food. I'm hungry. I need food. And maybe another beer." Ressler realized he was holding Liz's hand. But he didn't let go.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Do you have cookies? I love cookies." Liz was skipping down the sidewalk like a kid. She was patting her coat for her wallet and cursed when she didn't find it. "Samar has my wallet. Now I can't buy any cookies!" she pouted.

"I'll buy you cookies."

Liz perked up and kept telling him all the kinds of cookies she liked. Ressler on the other hand was keeping a look out for somewhere to buy cookies. By the time they made it to the subway Liz had forgotten all about them. They sat side by side on the subway, Ressler having to pay her fair, both ignoring everyone around them. Her cheeks were flushed red and his body was tingling and warm.

"Our stop," he said helping her up and out of the train car.

It was a two block walk to his apartment. Apparently they were talking too loudly because he heard a few random "keep it down" and "shut up" coming out some places with open windows. Liz was going on about how dumb she was for falling for Tom while Ressler kept countering with "he's an ass" or "you should have let me rough him up". When they reached his apartment door he could also barely contain his urge to pee.

"I mean seriously? I fell for that? And the pancakes, Don! The pancakes! I told him too. Before breaking his thumb. Which by the way…stupid move," she was still going on until she noticed he wasn't in the same room. She followed the sound of him saying something rude about Tom and stopped when she reached the bathroom. The door was slightly opened. "I mean who breaks someone's thumb when they are cuffed? But you know, the pancakes were really horrible."

"Are you watching me?"

"What? NO! That would be wrong." Liz pushed the door open and covered her eyes. "Do you want me to watch you?"

"I want to make cookies." He finished up and washed his hands. "You can uncover your eyes." He laughed when she took her hands away from her face and frowned. "Perv."

"I'm not the perv. You invited me over to make cookies. A perv would do something like that."

"Tom's a perv. That's who the perv is." Ressler was searching his cupboards for stuff to make cookies. "I have flour, sugar and eggs. What can I make with that?"

Liz pushed him out of the way and pulled out graham crackers and a jar of Nutella. She somehow found his spoons and then managed to grab two bottles of beer. She told him to grab the leftover Chinese box with them. He followed her with the Chinese to the living room where she deposited the crackers and Nutella.

"Do you do like 100 crunches after eating this?" She smeared the Nutella on a graham cracker then handed it to him. "I mean look at you!" She made a 'cookie' for herself. "I'll gain 10 pounds just from this. Will you still like me if I gain 10 pounds?"

"I will like you no matter what."

She slid down to the floor and was doing crunches. Ressler laid down next to her. She was the oddest drunk ever. "I lied." She stopped with the crunches. "I watched you. And damn boy!"

"You are a perv!" Her rolled over to face her. "I should arrest you. I am FBI you know!"

"Will you use your cuffs?" As soon as that came out of her mouth she covered it with her hands.

"Do you want me to?"

And she didn't respond verbally. Instead she had rolled over on him and pinned his arms to the ground. He felt her grinding on top of him and he was sure he was going to lose it. He felt her lips on his neck and her hands moved off his own which left them free to explore. A groan escaped his lips when she unzipped his pants and her soft hand teased him. It didn't take long for him to flip her over so he was on top.

IIIIIIII

The next morning he woke up to the sound of beeping. He reached over and grabbed his phone. Ressler wasn't in his own bed but rather sleeping on the couch. In just his boxers. He saw Liz's shirt in one corner and her pants in another. What the hell happened last night? There were two unopened beer bottles and Nutella and Chinese. His head screamed at him while his stomach did summersaults. He opened up the most recent text from Aram, one of about 10.

"You two alive? What happened to you? Last night was crazy!" Aram's text read.

He scanned through the prior ones. Some were "where are you" while there were two explaining just how insane Red was. One was a picture of Aram giving a thumbs up and Don holding his phone, the text along with that was "score one for blondes". He shook his head and decided perhaps his camera would have more insight. Then he remembered Liz's clothes. Liz had to be here. But where. And what did they do.

"Liz?" he called out as he fell off the floor.

"Ressler?" she groaned as she shuffled in to the living room from his bedroom. She was wrapped in his comforter. "I feel like crap. And why was I half naked in your bed?"

"I don't know. Why am I half naked on my couch?"

"Do you think we…I mean I would remember that…if we…," she trailed off.

"No. No. We would remember." Ressler was pulling his pants on that he found behind the couch.

"Tom said one time I got really drunk and stripped on my way to crash in bed. I bet that's what happened."

"Tom's an ass." Ressler growled. "Making you crap pancakes," he mumbled as he walked to the kitchen to make coffee. "Want waffles?"

"Waffles sound great!" she called from the living room as she dressed herself.

While prepping breakfast he stole a peek at his camera's phone. He chuckled at a few pictures. Liz and Samar making funny faces. Him and Liz doing a shot. Liz, Samar and Aram doing the Charlie's Angel pose. Then there was one of them on the subway. A selfie. He never took selfies. They looked wrecked. Then there was another selfie but he could tell she took it. They looked like they were on the floor and she was kissing his cheek. Then another one of him kissing her. And the last picture was of Liz covered up in his bed with a small smile on her face.

"Ressler?" Liz said softly as she entered the kitchen looking at her own phone. "I have some interesting photos on my phone."

Stunned from his own photo gallery he jumped when she showed him a video of himself. They were in his apartment and he was in just his boxers. He was declaring that if Tom ever came around he'd rough him up and steal his girl. Liz could be heard laughing in the video as he stumbled over something and fell. He was mortified. And forgetting his hand was hovering over a bowl of waffle batter he dropped his phone.

"That's not going to hide whatever evidence you have, Don," Liz laughed. "Why don't we go out for breakfast since the batter is ruined by your phone. Maybe get a new phone. We can make a day of it." She grabbed the coffee pot and poured a mug. "But first, I need coffee."

He snagged the mug from her after she took a few sips and took a sip himself. Some of the events of the night before flooding back to him. Last night could either make them or break them as partners. But, for now breakfast out sounded night. They could sort the rest out later.

"Oh and uh, sorry about being a perv," she chuckled as she slapped his ass then walked away.

Yeah, this could make them. Who knew a drunken night on the town could be just what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Chapter 1 was meant to be a one shot but I decided to make a follow up. The team is at it again.

I hope everyone enjoys the next (and probably, I hope, final) installment of Finest Hour.

* * *

Finest Hour: Part 2

Ressler couldn't believe he was conned in to going out with the team…again. Last time had been enough to swear him off of alcohol forever. Sure, it had brought their friendship a little closer but getting so drunk that neither of them could remember why they were half naked was not his favorite part of that night. Then there were the selfies of him and Liz kissing. He didn't share those with her after he got a new phone and retrieved them from the cloud. Besides, she refused to show him half of hers leading him to wonder what she was hiding.

And now, three weeks later he was watching Liz and Aram dancing together at another random bar in D.C.

"He really is a horrible dancer," Samar said breaking Ressler out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, he is." He took a sip of his beer then pointed it towards the dancefloor. "She isn't much better."

Liz and Aram were both attempting to dance to some song he'd never heard and the singer was telling them to 'do the stank leg'. What was a stank leg? Because whatever Liz was doing did not look like what the other people were doing.

"Did you guys see?" Liz came up breathless and stole Ressler's beer. "Did you see me whip?"

"And I did the nae nae!" Aram added all smiles while recreating the dance move.

"There's not enough alcohol to un-see what I just saw." He stole his beer back from Liz only to find she finished it for him. How kind of her. He was about to ask if anyone needed anything when Samar beat him to it.

"I need another." She turned to Liz. "Before I start enjoying my night, will Red show up tonight? Those stories he told last time…," she trailed off then shuddered.

"I hope not. But, that limo was pretty nice."

Samar chuckled then dragged Aram with her to the bar. So far, everyone was pacing themselves. No drunken co-workers doing stupid stuff. This wasn't so bad. This night might not end in him and Liz…well in the same situation as last time. Then again, Samar and Aram just returned with shots. And he knew where shots lead.

"My face is numb," Liz giggled.

And it was déjà vu. Same thing as last time but this time he refrained from pinching her face. What the hell kind of shots did Samar buy them? He was feeling the alcohol quicker than last time. And Samar was standing across from him with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm hungry!" Liz yelled.

"You are drunk. Not high. Why do you always want food when drinking?" Ressler questioned. It was a legitimate question but the look on Liz's face said otherwise.

"Don't you question me, Donald." Her face serious, her finger pointing at him.

All he could do was shake his head at her. She was so serious. Aram saved him from any further wrath of Keen when he suggested they move on so they walked down the street and came across an Irish pub. The music was spilling out on to the street. Without even waiting for the others he entered. Ah, perfection. Guinness was on tap. It could really only go up from there.

This was his kind of place. It was busy but not slammed. They weren't playing dance music either so that was a perk already. He was sipping on his second Guinness when he found himself bopping his head to the music. Don't do it, Don. Don't you dare sing or attempt to dance.

"I'm a Sailor peg, and I've lost my leg. Climbing up the top sails I've lost my LEG!" He sang along. He said the word leg very loudly and slammed his now empty glass on the table. Oh yeah. He was officially gone.

"Hey Ginger!" Aram called out. "Does this make you feel like you've gone home?"

"Hey," he yelled. "I'm German, ok?"

"Ok. But you are still a Ginger." Aram had no fear as he verbally spared with Ressler.

Liz was chuckling as she walked away to the bathroom with Samar tagging along. What was it with women using the buddy system to take a piss? He didn't need Aram holding his hand when he took a leak. Perhaps they were swapping fashion advice? Or were they worried a creeper would pounce on them? Or did they just gossip while in there. He never claimed to nor wanted to understand women.

"Can we move on now O'Ressler?" Liz giggled as she joined the men. "Get it. I added the 'O' because were at an Irish pub." When no one laughed she frowned. "Well I thought it was funny. Anyway, that band from last time is playing tonight. Can we go?"

"These are my people!" Ressler cried out with his arms stretched out.

"I thought you were German?" Samar questioned with an eyebrow raised as she finished off her drink.

"Ok, so maybe my mother's family was Irish." He could see Aram about to speak so he pointed his finger at him. "You! Don't."

"What are you going to do, Ginger?" Liz teased in Aram's defense.

Oh, that was it. She was going to get it. Not now. But later. When she least expected it. His body was warm and tingly again. He was thinking of ways to get her back when he saw someone coming his way. Her arm on another man. Please no. Not her. Not now. Hide. Yes, because hiding would solve it all.

"Ress?" Liz looked down from where he was squatting under the table. "Why are you down there?"

"Don't blow this for me, Keen," he said through clenched teeth.

"Donnie?" a new voice called out.

Oh shit. She saw him and now he wouldn't get out of saying hello. Slowly, he stood up shaking his head at Liz for what he perceived was her blowing his cover. Well, hiding spot.

"Nope, your ring isn't down there," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"My ring?" She looked confused as anyone should be in her position.

"Hi Audrey." He put on a fake smile. He faced his former fiancé who was standing in front of him with her new boyfriend, Michael. Ressler couldn't stand the idea of her moving on while he hadn't. So, he did what anyone in his position would do. "Liz, honey, come here," he called as he put his arm out for her.

He ignored the looks from Samar and Aram and smiled when Liz slid up to him and put her arm around his waist. Yeah, this could end very badly.

"I'm Liz," she said as she extended a hand out. She was introduced to Audrey and Michael then looked up to Ressler.

The two women were obviously sizing each other up and Ressler couldn't help but glare at Michael. It wasn't that he was jealous. No. He just never liked how quickly Audrey moved on from him. Then again she was the one who ended their relationship and wasn't the one blindsided. He felt someone hit his arm and he turned to see Aram on his other side grinning. What did that fool want?

"Well, I guess we should let you guys get back to your night." Audrey frowned then set her eyes on Liz once more. "It was nice meeting you."

"You are crazy, girl," Liz blurted out. "I mean…he's smokin' hot right? And these abs." Liz rubbed Ressler's abdomen. "Crazy." Liz pointed to Michael. "Hmm. Don. This guy. Don," she said as if weighing her options. "Yeah, I got the better end I think." Finally Liz looked up at him and he could see the glint in her eyes. She was loving this. "I'm sorry, honey. Is that me not using my filter again?"

And he almost lost it. She was definitely getting whatever shot she wanted next. Or he'd buy her a slice of pizza. Or a bag of cookies. Whatever she wanted for this. The look on Audrey's face was priceless. She was jealous. Of him and his fake girlfriend. Audrey and Michael quickly excused themselves and when they were gone Liz pushed him away laughing.

"That guy?! She left you and picked him?" She slapped his chest playfully then in one big over exaggerated movement waved her hand at everyone and pointed to the door. "And off we go!"

They exited the bar and it didn't take long for Liz to jump on his back. He almost lost his footing but caught himself and wrapped his arms around her soft legs. That little black dress she had on was not conducive for what she was trying to do. Her legs. Felt. So. Soft.

"Christ, Keen," he laughed despite of himself. "I'm not a horse." Her arms wrapped tightly around him as he followed Aram and Samar. He had stop to buy Liz a pretzel and he was sure salt was being dropped in to his hair. "Ride's over," he said to Liz as they arrived at the next bar.

There was a line at the door to get in as the band was playing. As Liz was getting off his back he heard some cat calls and he whipped around to see two guys checking Liz out and snickering. Don't engage. Don't engage.

"Damn, she's fine."

"I'd like to take her for a," the second guy didn't get a chance to finish.

"Hey pal, watch your mouth!" Ressler growled.

"Well, don't let your girl show off what God gave her if she doesn't want the attention."

"And here we go," Aram said softly next to him. "Can I take the small one? I'm not a fighter you know," he whispered.

Ressler didn't say anything back. Satisfaction filled him as he pulled back and fist connected with nose. The smaller guy Aram offered to take took a swing at Ressler so he punched him in the nose as well. In a second he had Liz over his shoulder, careful to keep her dress covering her backside and threw a 'run' to Aram and Samar and took off. Liz was giggling as she bounced up and down. Finally, after two blocks they stopped and he set her down.

"You know, we didn't have to run," Samar chuckled.

"That was HOT!" Liz yelled. "I mean you punched him. For me!"

"And I think this ends our night." Aram was pulling out his phone. "Getting an Uber." Samar said she would split with him. "Liz? Don?"

"I've got beer at home," Ressler whispered to Liz with a smirk. He was quickly forgetting the two men he hit. She bro punched him in the arm in appreciation of what he said. "Subway for me but thanks." Looking down at Liz he grinned.

"Yeah, subway. Sounds good."

Aram chuckled at leaned in to Samar and she in turned laughed. They were giving Ressler and Liz looks. He just wanted to go home, enjoy a beer, and Liz. Wait. No. He just wanted to go home and crack open and beer. With Liz. Yes. That sounded better. God, she was beautiful. Wait, what? No. He couldn't be thinking like that. He ignored Aram and Samar's amused glances.

"They are being weird," Liz whispered breaking his thoughts. "Do you think they will hook up tonight?"

"They didn't last time. They need to too. I'm tired of their sexual tension." He was turned to face her now, speaking as if Aram and Samar could not hear them.

"So much sexual tension." She nodded enthusiastically.

Aram let out a loud laugh. "You aren't exactly whispering!"

"Shit, do you think they heard us?" Ressler asked Liz while tempting a glance at their coworkers.

"Do you have cookies at home or do I have to make those bootleg ones like last time?" She smiled contently.

"Good night you too! Don't party too much," Samar said as their Uber showed up. She got in followed by Aram.

"Have fun getting busy!" Liz screamed back at them. When the door slammed shut she let out a sigh of what sounded like relief. "Your place?"

"Your chariot awaits my lady," he said in a horrible British accent as he led her to the subway station a block away.

It was pushing 1 am when they made it back to his apartment. They were both still very giddy and drunk when he opened the door for her and allowed her to enter his home. An image of the two of them on the floor kissing flashed in his mind but he quickly pushed it away. She plopped herself down on his couch, pulling a blanket over her legs while she watched him in the kitchen grabbing their beers. He held an ice pack to his hand that was now throbbing, as he sat down next to Liz.

"That's what happens when you try to be a macho man," she said softly as she took a sip of her beer.

"You found it hot if I remember." Ressler pulled the ice pack back to reveal the red on his knuckles. He looked up to see her blushing. "I should have let Aram take the little one."

And she just broke out in a fit of laughter. He loved that sound. And the smile on her face. Ressler raised his eyebrows as she stood up and wandered in to his kitchen, going through his cupboards. He heard a 'ah ha' sound then a wrapper opening. Liz reappeared holding a bag of cookies, one in her mouth as she dropped down next to him.

"Did you buy these for me?" she asked as she offered him one.

"No," he shook his head but really he wanted to say yes. Because he did. And not because they were going out and in the back of his mind he hoped she'd come back with him. Ok, that was a lie. "I just saw them at the store the other day."

"I could just kiss you!" Liz flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His whole body was tingling at the idea of Liz in his arms. Her mouth was so close to his ear that he could feel her breath and the sound she made gave him a shiver. He felt a small peck on his neck as she pulled back. Her eyes were glassy and her face red. And she looked beautiful. No. Bad, Ressler. This was a bad idea. He jumped up from the couch leaving his ice pack behind.

"Do you want some pants? Your legs must be cold. Let me get you some pants," he mumbled as he wandered in to his room. He was going through his drawer looking for sweatpants for Liz when he heard movement behind him. "Just finding you some pants."

"Do you think Aram and Samar are going to hook up tonight?" Liz asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Probably." Ressler turned around with a pair of black sweatpants in his hands. "Here. Can you please put these on?" The sight of her bare legs and the memory of how soft they were added to the sight of her on his bed were getting to be too much.

She didn't speak. She just slipped the pant on then pulled the blankets off the bed and slipped under. Ressler didn't know what to do. But then, Liz grabbed the remote control that was on his night stand and turn on the TV. He just stood there was she snuggled in to his side of the bed and smirked when she turned her head in and sniffed his pillow.

"I'm tired," she said softly. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"I think you're pretty too." She pulled the blankets back on the other side. "Come watch TV with me."

When he walked around the other side of bed he was stopped by her asking him to bring the cookies. Ressler shook his head as he headed back to the living room to snag her cookies. He tossed them to her then grabbed his gym pants. He was about to head to the bathroom to change but decided he just didn't care. So, he turned his back to Liz as he changed his pants.

"Perv," he chuckled when he heard her whistle.

"You have a nice ass," she blurted out then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I am a perv."

They were silent as he slipped in to bed next to her. Both kept their eyes on the TV ahead laughing here and there. At some point her hand found his. He was going to succumb to the combination of alcohol and lateness and fall asleep but he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to enjoy this.

"Last time we went out…you talked to a semi-truck," Liz whispered. Her eyes half shut as she rolled to her side to face him. "I have it on my phone. I liked that it was my secret."

"I did not talk to a semi-truck," he said as he looked at her. Their hands still entwined.

"Yes, you did. You said, 'I know your secret, Optimus Prime'. I have the picture."

He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Did he really talk to a truck and accuse it of being a Transformer? He hated not knowing things but Liz seemed happy that she had this memory and he supposed he could live with that.

"Last time you danced on my coffee table in your bra and underwear," he offered. "I didn't take a picture, not on my phone at least." He laughed as she buried her head in his chest.

"I remember more than I said I did from last time," she admitted.

Ressler gave her a half smile. "Me too."

Liz pulled herself in close to him so Ressler moved to his back so she could rest her head on his chest. Her hand still in his. This was heaven right now. They were both slowly drifting to sleep and just when he thought she was gone he heard her soft voice.

"Thank you for you being a gentleman and putting me to bed alone last time. When we happen I don't want it to be in a drunken stupor." Liz lifted her head up and kissed his lips gently. "Tomorrow you can take me to dinner."

And before he had a chance to process what she just said he could hear her soft snoring. The events of the last night out came back to him later that day as he was going through his pictures. Liz had decided to dance half naked on his coffee table. That led to a very heated make out session. Which led to them almost taking things farther than they should. Ressler was the one to stop things and there wasn't a night that went by where he didn't wonder what if. But he forced it down because she was his best friend.

But, for now he'd go to sleep with a beautiful woman in his arms. And in the morning…or whenever they woke up…he'd make them something to eat and a strong pot of coffee. He was going to take her out on the town and this time he wouldn't need the alcohol to relax. Donald Ressler was taking his partner, his best friend, Elizabeth Keen on a date. And he couldn't be happier.


End file.
